


О картах и скелетах

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ни один из них не поверил в спрятанный на проклятом острове клад. Им просто было скучно</p>
            </blockquote>





	О картах и скелетах

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву пейрингов на дайри, 2016

По случаю полного штиля и сорокаградусной жары пляж был переполнен. Занзас, щурясь из-под шляпы, оглядел шезлонги с примелькавшимися за неделю полуголыми телами. В его любимой зоне, самой дорогой и самой претенциозной, можно было хотя бы нормально ходить, не боясь наступить на очередную орущую малявку или на ее кривой замок из мокрого песка. Здесь было относительно тихо и также относительно пусто. Стервозная Адель сегодня для разнообразия подставляла солнцу голые сиськи, мадам Рошель — замотанный в парео усохший зад, а Карло со своим выводком строил крепость у самой воды. Остальные ушли на глубину. Занзас внимательно оглядел все затылки, но нужного не нашел. Стоило проверить кафе.

Савада обнаружился у стойки. Сидел, покачивая босой ногой, светил на весь зал свежей царапиной на колене и тянул через трубочку ядовито-зеленый коктейль. Занзас облизнулся. Тоже захотелось пить, а еще — подойти неслышно и положить ладонь между лопаток, здесь, под ядреными кондиционерами, спина у Савады должна быть прохладной. Да и весь он, целиком, наверное, тоже. После уличной жары было бы приятно облапать его всего. Отличный план, только абсолютно невыполнимый. Но это пока.

Занзас кивнул бармену, сказал, неторопливо приближаясь:

— Мохито. И льда побольше.

Савада оглянулся.

Занзас нечасто пересекался с Емицу, и не по делам, а так, на тусовках или презентациях, но даже этого хватило, чтобы составить представление. Емицу Савада был лучшим другом всех детей планеты, добрым дядюшкой подростков и закадычным приятелем всех остальных. Еще бы — сколотить многомиллионное состояние на игрушках. По его довольной, вечно улыбающейся роже очень хотелось залепить кулаком, но притворялся он отменно.

Сын его отличался от папаши во всем, но скрывать эмоции тоже умел, наверное, именно поэтому так нравилось замечать за повседневной вежливой миной его настоящее выражение. Занзас мог бы поклясться, что на него Савада-младший смотрит иначе, чем на того же бармена, престарелую синьору Гарнери, которую каждый день провожает к обеду, жадную до летних приключений горячую и обворожительную синьориту Витти. И даже на хлыща Франко, с томным взглядом, длинными пальцами и любящим богатым папашей, который, по слухам, смирился со всеми пагубными пристрастиями драгоценного сыночка.

Савада был со всеми неизменно вежлив и тактичен, эдакий наследничек с отменным наследством, который звезд с неба не хватает, в папины дела не лезет и вообще знает свое место. Подружиться не пытался ни с кем, в итоге дружил со всеми, не переходя ни одной границы. Бюст красавицы Витти его увлекал не больше, чем пальцы Франко и радикулит старушенции Гарнери. Савада-младший отчаянно скучал, но догадывался об этом, кажется, только Занзас. Потому что только он видел, как вспыхивают интересом светло-карие глаза, как движения Савады из плавных и продуманных становятся порывистыми, искренними, слышал, как звенит и напрягается голос, когда Савада говорит о небе и своем опасном увлечении. И как он весь подается навстречу, стоит Занзасу перешагнуть порог.

Савада-младший был на этом адски унылом, прожаренном солнцем острове как глоток ледяного мохито. Только из-за него Занзас до сих пор торчал тут, а не летел обратно в Палермо. Но их летнему еще не начавшемуся приключению отчаянно не хватало прелюдии. Занзас почему-то никак не мог смириться со стандартной кроватью в стандартном номере, хоть и вип-класса, хоть и за бешеные деньги. Хотелось чего-то другого, нового, не приевшегося и уж конечно не скучного.

И теперь у него наконец-то был план.

— У меня к тебе дело, — вместо приветствия сказал он, усаживаясь на стул. Подтянул к себе мохито, пригубил, смакуя, и выложил перед Савадой ободранную по краям, измятую, в подпалинах и неопределимых разводах карту.

Тот посмотрел откровенно скептически — сначала на карту, потом на Занзаса, и спросил:

— Ты стал верить мошенникам? С каких пор?

— Скучно — это раз, — улыбнулся Занзас, загибая указательный палец. — Тип, у которого я ее вчера выиграл в карты, выглядел настолько подозрительно, что мне даже интересно, какого черта он там зарыл, если зарыл. Это два. Ну и три... — он многозначительно замолчал, оглядел зал и, несмотря на то, что тот все еще был абсолютно пустым, придвинулся ближе и, понизив голос, договорил куда-то в пространство между загорелой шеей и ухом Савады: — Я бы вызвал своего пилота, но зачем, если есть ты? Полетаем?

— Ничего он там не зарыл, — вернул улыбку Савада. — Он там и не был ни разу, спорим? Но два других пункта понятны. Когда? Учти, мне нужно будет обкатать машину. Они, знаешь, каждая со своим норовом.

— Тогда иди, выбирай. — Занзас не сомневался, что Савада согласится, но только сейчас почувствовал азарт. В зарытый на крошечном острове клад он, конечно, не верил и все-таки предвкушал отличное развлечение. С утра до вечера валяться на пляже и парить над океаном это все же совсем разные вещи. Особенно, если парить в приятной компании. — Вылетим, как будешь готов. А поспорю я с тобой лучше на что-нибудь другое.

— Пошли вместе, — Савада вскочил. — Тебе ведь тоже на ней лететь, хоть и пассажиром.

— А пойдем, — согласился Занзас. — Все равно заняться здесь нечем.

Пляжный прокатный пункт был здесь, как везде — шезлонги, зонтики, катамараны и прочая дребедень. Но был и другой — им мало кто пользовался, и не только потому что цены там начинались от трех нулей за сутки проката. Нахрена старой кошелке Гарнери или стерве Адель крутые тачки, яхты, гидропланы и вертолеты?

Почему этим прокатом ни разу не воспользовался Савада, было интересно. Занзас решил, что обязательно спросит — потом, когда они уберутся подальше от пляжей и толп.

Пока же он стоял в тени раскидистой пальмы и развлекался, наблюдая, как Савада выбирает.

Вертолеты выстроились ровным рядом, всего — пять штук. Тупорылые, блестящие и абсолютно одинаковые: цвет, логотип поперек хвоста, винт, модель. Но Савада бродил вокруг них, сунув руки в карманы, и вглядывался внимательно, как будто играл в «найди двадцать отличий». Потом подошел ближе и похлопал один из вертолетов по рылу. Занзас усмехнулся — знакомился, как с лошадью или еще с кем-нибудь живым. Оставалось только пересчитать зубы и осмотреть копыта.

Савада между тем спросил о чем-то у менеджера, кивнул и влез внутрь. Занзас ждал, что сразу и взлетит, но минуты тянулись, а вертолет стоял все также неподвижно. Потом Савада выпрыгнул, покачал головой и влез в другой, крайний в ряду. Почти сразу завел двигатель.

Лопасти винта дрогнули и завертелись. Машина качнулась, поднялась над землей, прижав траву потоком воздуха. Летела она смешно, уклонившись рылом вниз и задрав хвост. Но высунувшийся сбоку Савада помахал с довольным видом.

Занзас кивнул и подписал сунутый менеджером договор на сутки аренды. К новой тачке прилагался спутниковый телефон, холодильник с набором жратвы и надувная лодка. «Иногда туристы хотят порыбачить, иногда еще что-нибудь», — туманно объяснил сияющий менеджер — придурку явно не слишком часто приваливало такое счастье.

Занзас предпочел бы трейлер или хотя бы палатку, но возражать не стал и взял все.

Пока подписывали, Савада успел приземлиться. Сунул нос в договор, кивнул. 

— Хорошая малышка, послушная. Влезай, прокачу до отеля.

— Нахрена до отеля?

— А шмотки ты с собой не берешь?

Шмотками Занзас не ограничился. Вынес в сумке пару одеял и полотенца, ополовинил бар, заказал еще еды и решил, что на один вылет туда-обратно точно хватит.

Когда подошел, Савада уже бродил у вертолета. Не терпелось ему и в номере не сиделось. Занзас отлично его понимал. У самого то ли неприкаянное лихое детство в заднице заиграло, то ли просто устал от покоя. Тянуло на приключения, и не только постельные. Пожалуй, ради одного этого стоило бросить любимое кресло, забить на дела и рвануть в голубую даль. Сквало был прав — он едва не спятил от безделья в Палермо.

— Долго ты, — бросил Савада, залезая в кабину. Занзас сгрузил вещи, забил до отказа и без того полный холодильник и сел в соседнее кресло.

— Я доверяю тебе свое очень ценное тело, смотри не грохни нас, мистер ас.

— Ха! — Савада поднял вертолет и только потом бросил на Занзаса быстрый взгляд и усмехнулся. — Мне ты можешь его доверить. А вот справишься ли ты с ролью штурмана?

— Держи в открытое море, там разберемся, — Занзас развернул на колене карту — нормальную, взятую в отеле. — Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы нас выследили конкуренты?

— Да, — печально сказал Савада, — ты еще не проникся духом отдыха и безделья. Какие конкуренты? Адель?

Как он управлял машиной, Занзас вообще не понимал. По крайней мере, трепаться это не мешало. Пилот Занзаса терпеть не мог болтовни в небе. Савада болтал, шутил, но Занзас не взялся бы определить, с кем сейчас на самом деле его внимание — с «малышкой» или пассажиром. Даже ревность кольнула — глупая, но стало вдруг понятно, почему бабы Сквало ревнуют его к мечу.

— Может, и Адель, а может, кто покруче. Думаешь, древние клады под ногами валяются? Я спросил у этого, как его, — Занзас пощелкал пальцами, — Акиры, консультанта на ресепшене. Так он вытаращился на эту карту, аж затрясся. Зато назвал остров. У этой фигни, — он ткнул в крошечную точку на обыкновенной карте, — даже названия нет, зато есть координаты. А местные зовут его Дом Екаев. Или — Проклятый остров.

Савада расхохотался.

— Чего ржешь?

— Ты все-таки веришь пройдохе, который всучил тебе эту карту. Но если веришь, зачем показываешь посторонним? И зачем теперь путаешь след, если весь курорт уже наверняка знает, куда мы рванули? Или не весь курорт, а местные бандиты, если они тоже верят в клады.

Занзас посмотрел на него с осуждением, хотя серьезный вид давался с трудом.

— Верю я или не верю это вопрос десятый. Но я лечу откапывать клад. Вот что важно. Представь на секунду, что у нас на хвосте банда злобных отбросов. Акира — их босс, ну-у, или доносчик, а тип, который по дурости проиграл мне карту — уже труп. Ну а мы с тобой — два лоха-туриста, которым случайно слили адрес сокровища, а за ним, между прочим, уже не первый десяток лет гоняются все окрестные любители приключений и денег. Это правила игры, — Занзас все-таки усмехнулся. — Принимаешь?

— Игра в приключение? Ладно, принято, — Савада выставил ладонь, и Занзас с азартом по ней хлопнул.

***  
Их приключение началось на крохотной полянке в глубине острова. Садиться на узком песчаном пляже Савада отказался наотрез: «А вдруг прилив, пока мы гуляем?»

Лес вокруг был настоящим лесом, а не окультуренным парком в горах за их отелем. «Джунгли», — с удовольствием проговорил Занзас. С лиан расхохотались мартышки.

Савада, недовольно морщась, натянул тяжелые армейские ботинки. С шортами смотрелось комично, но Занзас только сказал:

— Лучше бы штаны надел. Вдруг здесь и змеи водятся.

— Ага, и тарантулы, — весело подхватил Савада, вскидывая на плечи яркий туристический рюкзак. — Если вдруг что, антидот в аптечке слева, — и хлопнул ладонью по пристегнутой к поясу аптечке в кожаном футляре.

— Если вдруг что, я вертолет водить умею только мышкой в компьютере.

— Главное взлететь, а дальше втянешься.

— Ну-ну. — Занзас закинул сумку на плечо, встряхнул ветхую карту и огляделся. — Судя по этому художеству, его зарыли в самом центре острова. Вопрос — как нам этот центр найти? Полезем напролом?

— А ориентиры на этой карте есть?

Вопрос был дельным, но Занзас вместо ответа сунул Саваде карту в руки — пусть сам смотрит. За ориентиры там могло сойти что угодно, вот только поди пойми эти каракули, скала там необычной формы или клякса.

— О, гляди-ка, — непонятно чему обрадовался Савада. — «Под озером», — и ткнул пальцем в какие-то закорючки. На иероглифы они похожи были не больше, чем Савада на японца.

— Что под озером? — насторожился Занзас. — Только не говори, что нам надо было брать не лодку, а акваланги.

— Но если бы акваланги, было бы «под водой», так? Наверное, надо искать пещеру. А вот лодку придется тащить.

— Будем надеяться, что ты прав, иначе нужно будет возвращаться за снаряжением, а это уже опасно. Вдруг выкопают. — Занзас взглянул на часы. Время перевалило за полдень, солнце пекло прямо в макушку, и лес сейчас казался особенно заманчивым. — Пошли.

Петлять по бездорожью, мимо высоченных корявых стволов, спотыкаясь о толстенные корявые корни, было тем еще удовольствием, но уж точно не скучно. Через полчаса Занзас взмок и натер ремнем сумки плечо. «Джунгли» и не думали кончаться, наоборот, чем дальше, тем местная флора росла гуще, зато солнце здесь не палило, москиты не жалили, и все это можно было даже назвать увлекательной прогулкой. Если бы не странное, сосущее ощущение под ребрами. Занзас не верил в предчувствия, но если бы верил, решил бы, что это оно самое и есть.

— Проклятый лес, — перевел Савада на ходу еще одну группу закорючек. Он шел, не глядя по сторонам, уткнувшись в карту с ресепшена.

— Подходящее название, — хмыкнул Занзас. — На одном проклятом-проклятом острове есть одно проклятое-проклятое озеро и под этим проклятым-проклятым озером зарыт проклятый-проклятый клад. И этот проклятый-проклятый клад сторожит проклятый-проклятый…

— Скелет, — договорил Савада и фыркнул. — А может, это такой аттракцион для всех скучающих постояльцев? Ну а что? Сервис у нас по высшему разряду. Почему бы не устроить и такое? Вот дойдем до озера, а там… — он остановился, отпил воды из бутылки и задрал голову. — Но если без шуток, здесь и правда как-то не по себе.

— Ты веришь в проклятья?

Савада пожал плечами.

— Если ты родился в Японии, то во многое веришь. В мстительных и добрых духов, в призраков, в проклятья. Правда потом, когда вырастаешь, эта вера забывается, начинаешь относиться ко всему проще, циничнее. Начинаешь понимать, что живые люди опасней древних проклятий и мстительных духов.

— Я всегда был циником, может, потому что родился в Италии. Смотри! — Занзас резко остановился. — Мне кажется, меня морочат твои духи, или там и правда светлее?

Вдалеке деревья как будто расступались, и сквозь ветки пробивалось солнце.

— Если морочат, то нас обоих. Подожди. — Савада пошарил в кармане и вытащил оттуда самый настоящий компас. Занзас присвистнул.

— Ого! Да ты готовился!

— Взял напрокат заодно с рюкзаком, — усмехнулся Савада. — Какие сокровища без компаса? А главное, как без компаса выйти с сокровищами обратно к вертолету? Если верить карте, идем мы правильно.

Мимо озера не промахнулись бы и без компаса, это стало ясно, как только продрались через заросли колючих кустов и вышли на берег. Идеально круглое, ослепительно синее, оно манило плюнуть на сокровища и остаток дня купаться, валяться на берегу, пить пиво и лапать Саваду. Вот только Савада, пока Занзас любовался видами и строил планы, ушел к берегу и уже распаковывал лодку. Еле слышно загудел электронасос, смятые бока лодки медленно начали расправляться.

— Пещеру лучше с воды искать. Минут за десять накачается, и вперед.

— Э, нет, никаких диет ради кладов, сначала едим. Или я ем, а ты можешь поплавать, — предложил, ухмыляясь, Занзас.

– А погоня? — подъебнул заигравшийся в приключение поганец. Но вернулся к Занзасу и, бросив рюкзак на траву, спросил деловито:

— Костер или так обойдемся?

— Так, — махнул рукой Занзас. Возиться с костром было лень. Он распаковал контейнеры с закусками, вытащил воду и сел на траву. Экзотика так и лезла отовсюду, бросалась в глаза, хоть сейчас на рекламный проспект. Смотреть на все это великолепие было приятно, на Саваду — тоже. Волосы у него под солнцем блестели и отдавали золотом, неконтролируемо хотелось сунуть в них руку, взъерошить, поймать быстрый поворот головы, перехватить взгляд. Но Занзас не делал ничего, только смотрел искоса, жевал и запивал еду и собственные желания успевшим нагреться, пенящимся теплым пивом.

Савада поел быстро, завалился на траву, закинув руки за голову и уставившись в небо. Вот же маньяк…

— Не налетался? — лениво спросил Занзас. — Если хочешь, обратно крюка дадим.

— Смотря когда обратно, ночью над океаном не рискну, — резонно возразил тот.

— Ты ведь здесь неделю уже, как я. И ни разу в небо не поднялся — что так? Папаша денег лишил?

— Ага. Почти.

— Серьезно? — Занзас удивился. Не подозревал, что попадет в цель. Он не знал, какие у Емицу отношения с сыном, но со стороны они врагами не казались. Хотя это, конечно, со стороны. А вообще на людях они редко появлялись вдвоем. Занзас всегда думал — делят полномочия, но кто его знает, как оно на самом деле. — И что ты натворил?

— Да ничего. Чуть не разбился с месяц назад. Так что деньги вообще есть, но статья на полеты показательно срезана. Ну и… я пообещал пока. Спокойно отдыхать, восстанавливаться после больницы и развлекаться исключительно на земле в хорошей компании. Что я и делаю.

— Та-а-ак, — протянул Занзас. — Давай-ка отсюда поподробнее. Как ты выполняешь обещание, я вижу, очень честный малый, — он хмыкнул и, отставив пустую бутылку, тоже лег. В небе не было ничего особенного, ясное, чистое, но просто небо и только. Что видел в нем Савада, Занзас гадать бы не взялся, но и такие обещания давать бы не стал. Попробовал бы кто-нибудь запретить ему стрелять. Ха. — А вот про то, как едва не угробился, расскажи, кажется, недавно ты гарантировал мою сохранность.

— Да ладно, это разве полеты — полчаса прямо к цели при идеальной погоде. Очень уж интересно стало, что ты нароешь по этой карте. А гробанулся я на соревнованиях. Выходил из штопора и столкнулся с уткой. Чудом сел.

Занзас представил. Выдавил:

— Блядь! — И заржал. — Черт, я понимаю твоего отца. Если бы мой ребенок чуть не сдох от столкновения с уткой, я бы тоже запретил ему летать. Потому что это... — хотелось сказать «полный пиздец», но Занзас вспомнил другое слово, аналогичное: — Карма! — Он обернулся и спросил, щурясь: — А со мной значит, только из-за клада полетел? В который, кстати, не веришь?

— Ты ведь называл три причины, — Савада перевернулся, лег на живот и приподнялся на локтях — теперь он смотрел в упор на Занзаса. — Нет никакого клада, и ты сам тоже в него наверняка не веришь. Но ты единственный, с кем можно не загнуться от скуки. И знакомый к тому же.

— Будем считать, что это причина номер раз, два — тебе просто хотелось в небо, неважно, на полчаса или десять. Три — близился очередной жуткий обед, который ты бы снова провел в прекрасном обществе старухи Гарнери, очень заманчивая перспектива, да. Есть еще? Потому что у меня есть. 

Савада был так близко, что даже руку протягивать не надо, всего-то приподняться, но Занзас медлил. Иногда ходить по самому краю так же заманчиво, как шагать в пропасть. Главное, чтобы не слишком долго.

— Расписал все в точности, как бухгалтер перед аудитом, — хмыкнул Савада. — А если я скажу — есть?

— Я тебе поверю. И даже не стану страшно мстить за бухгалтера.

— Да, я очень боялся страшной мести. Хорошо, идем дальше. Проверяем, одна у нас причина или нет.

Его поцелуй был — нет, не невинное и почти целомудренное касание, но все-таки осторожный. Будто спрашивал, можно ли, и заранее извинялся, если нельзя. Кончик языка прошелся по губам, надавил, и Занзас приоткрыл рот, впуская внутрь. Савада замер на секунду, а потом потянулся ближе, уперся ладонью в плечо, вздохнул и забыл про осторожность. Правильно, она здесь нахрен никому не сдалась. 

Занзас обнял его, забрался под майку, добираясь до спины, до голой кожи. Наконец-то смог распустить руки, немного, пока только на пробу, но облегчение все равно было сильным, пьянящим. Савада целовался так самозабвенно, что невозможно было не втянуться, медленно, никуда не торопясь, мять, вылизывать, закусывать его губы, трогать язык, проталкиваться дальше и позволять ему то же самое.

Тянуло послать клад к чертям. А вот задержаться на этом пляжике вдвоем, насколько хватит привезенной еды, было бы неплохо. Аренду можно продлить по телефону…

Но, с другой стороны, слиться в шаге от цели — банально и пошло. И потом, они договорились играть в приключение, а не в жаркий секс на необитаемом острове. Жаркий секс от них теперь никуда не денется.

— Савада, — выговорил Занзас, усилием воли разорвав долгий и сладкий поцелуй, — мы забыли про погоню.

Оказывается, Савада умел мгновенно переходить от поцелуев к смеху.

— Мне нравится твой способ растягивать прелюдию.

— Кое-кто решил бы, что ты мазохист, — хмыкнул Занзас, поднимаясь. — Но только не я. Поехали. Прогуляемся до клада и обратно, а потом... Потом решим, чем заняться.

— Ты сначала пещеру найди.

— Надо внимательно осмотреть берега, других идей у меня пока нет.

Савада пожал плечами — у него, похоже, тоже не было.

***  
Поверхность озера была абсолютно гладкой и спокойной, даже лодка не портила картину. Вода расходилась у носа и тихо смыкалась за кормой. Занзас греб, стараясь не слишком удаляться от берега, Савада вглядывался в заросли, в кромку темной земли, спускавшейся к воде. Несколько раз им попадались скалы — гладкая поверхность камня, нагретая солнцем, под водой борода тонких зеленых водорослей, и никаких намеков на пещеры.

Но даже если и пещеры и клада действительно не существовало в природе, плыть так Занзасу нравилось. Нравилось смотреть на Саваду и знать, что теперь в любой момент можно дотронуться. Нравилась тишина вокруг, слегка разбавленная плеском воды и абсолютно свободная от людских голосов, визга детишек, шума моторов, музыки, объявлений по пляжному радио. В Палермо ему вечный шум не мешал, а на отдыхе, как оказалось, раздражал очень сильно.

Особенно приятно было думать о том, как после заплыва по озеру они вернутся на уже почти обжитый пляж. Темнеет здесь рано и очень быстро, переться по лесу в темноте — приключение не из приятных, да и летать ночью над морем Савада вроде не хотел. Значит, можно развести костер и заночевать здесь. Поспать в лодке. И не только поспать — Занзас представил все те способы, которыми можно будет скоротать время до сна, и довольно прищурился.

— Вон она! — воскликнул Савада.

Очередная скала была будто сложена из двух прислоненных друг к другу плит. Узкая щель тонула в сумраке, вода тихо плескалась о камни.

— Лодка туда не пройдет. Значит, вплавь, — Занзас не заметил, как подгреб почти к самой скале. Если пещера все-таки существует, то чем черт не шутит, может и клад найдется. Кажется, такие же мысли одолевали и Саваду, потому что раздевался он очень быстро, как будто кто-то подгонял. — Главное, чтобы все наше добро не снесло течением, догоняй его потом по всему озеру. Закрепить бы.

Савада огляделся, махнул рукой:

— Туда греби. На берег вытащим и оттуда вплавь.

Лодку пристроили подальше от воды, поближе к деревьям. Оставлять все вещи без присмотра казалось не лучшей идеей. Занзас усмехнулся — как будто и впрямь поверил в погоню или в злобную банду, которая крадется по пятам, а стоит им заплыть в пещеру, оберет до нитки и возьмет тепленькими и полуголыми. Здесь не от кого было прятать добро, некого опасаться, стоило расслабиться и просто получать удовольствие.

Савада о такой ерунде не думал, Занзас еще топтался на берегу, когда он вошел в воду и поплыл к пещере. Оставалось только догонять.

Плыть пришлось недолго. Узкая щель между скалами уже через десяток метров раздалась вширь, дно поднялось, и дальше брели по колено в воде. Адский оказался аттракциончик, Занзас то и дело ударялся босыми ногами о камни, ругался сквозь зубы и клял того идиота, который додумался спрятать клад «под озером». Савада молчал. Кажется, он тоже поверил в клад. Для полного «счастья» не хватало, чтобы и погоня оказалась настоящей.

Занзас не верил в такие совпадения, но что оставалось думать и во что верить? В аттракцион для богатеньких туристов? Или в обычный тупой развод?

Света здесь едва хватало, чтобы не навернуться и не разбить башку. Просачивался со стороны входа и еще откуда-то сверху. Надо было взять фонарь, запоздало подумал Занзас и налетел на Саваду. Тот внезапно остановился.

— Подожди. Тут, кажется, тупик.

— Пещера кончилась? — спросил Занзас, испытывая одновременно разочарование и облегчение.

— Надо осмотреться.

— Ну и кто тут из нас двоих пылал праведным скепсисом? — усмехнулся Занзас. — Сейчас.

Он отошел на пару шагов, поморгал, глаза привыкли к полумраку, и сейчас он уже мог отчетливо различить покатые стены, уходящие вверх, бугристый пол, какие-то ниши полукругом. Савада двинулся к крайней слева. Занзас пошел направо. Ладно, раз уж забрались так далеко, надо проверить все, что есть.

«Ниши» оказались нихрена не нишами, а просто неровностями камня — темнота играла тенями, и они выглядели глубже, чем на самом деле. Но в одной из этих неровностей нашелся еще один проход, настоящий звериный лаз, высотой — едва протиснуться на карачках. Нашел его Савада, окликнул и тут же полез вперед. Похоже, его разобрал нешуточный азарт.

А Занзас, обдирая бока о камни, думал о том, что они станут делать, если впереди будет тупик. Пятиться назад по-рачьи?

— Черт, — раздалось спереди. — Мы вроде говорили о скелетах, но это была шутка. Занзас, ты там где?

— Что там у тебя? — он подобрался ближе, хлопнул Саваду по заднице. — Есть куда залезть? Не поместимся же.

— Есть. — Савада дернулся вбок, заползая глубже. — Осторожно. Тут кости.

Занзас полез следом. Это и правда оказался тупик, но в этот последний отнорок можно было кое-как втиснуться вдвоем и даже распрямиться. Савада прижался к стене, давая больше места, и Занзас наконец увидел. «Кости» оказались относительно целым скелетом. Занзас уставился на светлый, как будто светящийся в темноте череп, и выругался.

— Ага, — согласился Савада. — Вот тебе и клад.

— Сколько он здесь сох? — спросил Занзас, с интересом трогая гладкое, пыльное ребро. — Твою мать. И правда труп.

На трупе не было ничего, ни клочка тряпок, лежал он здесь, похоже, очень давно, все истлело.

— Смотри, — Савада пихнул плечом, подался вперед и поднял с земли какую-то трубку. А Занзас увидел нечто поинтереснее. Оно лежало под трупом и отлично просматривалось в пустоте между ребрами. Пришлось ворочать скелет. Сухо хрустнуло и отвалилось запястье, рассыпались голые фаланги, но Занзас, тихо матерясь, все-таки достал то, за чем лез.

— Что за... — Кольцо с темным непонятным камнем вдруг засветилось, камень вспыхнул оранжевым, как будто кто-то включил фонарь. По ладони поползло тепло.

Савада перехватил запястье, сунулся ближе, разглядывая.

— Это уже больше похоже на клад.

— Это больше похоже на чертовщину, — напряженно сказал Занзас. Кольцо не гасло, кажется, даже разгоралось ярче, а по спине ползли мурашки, как в детстве, когда пугался чего-нибудь до усрачки. Не то чтобы было так уж много поводов, наверное, поэтому Занзас до сих пор помнил это отвратное ощущение.

— А у меня какая-то схема и еще одна карта, — абсолютно спокойно сказал Савада, как будто видел горящие камни каждый день. — По-моему, на схеме есть такое же кольцо, в середине. Теперь, когда горит, видно. Вот.

Он сунул под нос листок, и Занзас уставился на странный рисунок. В центре и правда было похожее кольцо. А вокруг него еще шесть штук.

— И где они? Здесь? — Занзас поднял ладонь с кольцом повыше, чтобы осмотреться.

Савада фыркнул, придвинулся ближе, прижался холодным плечом и боком, и Занзас почувствовал его дрожь.

— Я же сказал, тут карта, и кажется...

— Молчи. — Занзас притянул его к себе и рассмеялся. Весело ему не было, зато было азартно и немного нервно. Главное, чтобы следом и в самом деле не увязались какие-нибудь отморозки. — Давай возвращаться, что ли.

Лодка ждала нетронутой, на «их» пляж тоже никто не покушался. Лес выглядел темным и жутковатым, в нем орали какие-то то ли птицы, то ли звери, и продираться там в потемках совсем не хотелось. На чернеющем небе уже проступили первые, самые яркие звезды, так и так ночевать на острове. Они даже обсуждать это не стали, Савада достал упаковку с сухим горючим и сообщил, что притащит каких-нибудь веток.

Занзас с удовольствием проводил его взглядом. С находками можно разобраться завтра, с тем, нужно ли и в самом деле опасаться каких-нибудь отморозков — тоже. Этой ночью их ждали развлечения поинтересней.

Когда костер разгорелся и в черной воде заплясали отблески огня, руки уже тянулись обнять, общупать Саваду всего, и тот явно примерялся к тому же. Но прежде чем перейти от прелюдий к делу, Занзас все же спросил:

— Кажется, я знаю, как проведу это адское лето. Ты как, со мной? — И он протянул руку ладонью вверх, не сомневаясь в ответе.


End file.
